Upon the Horizon
by Emmett's One True Love
Summary: This is my first real fanfic! Takes place during New Moon. Edward left Bella and she was pregnant. Where would she go? What would she do? Please read it and review the story be nice!
1. New Perpose

_ A/N__I would like to make it __clear__ that this is based o__n__ the great __Stephanie__ Meyer__'s Twilight series__I wish I owned it but I don't. _

Upon the Horizon

Ch.1 New Purpose

As Edward led me into the forest I was sure he would be happy when I told him I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how it had happened . . . well I knew how it happened just not how I could get pregnant with the child of a vampire.

Edward had been unusually quiet since the Jasper incident the other day. But I knew this would make him happy. I was so excited when I read the test this morning when he was getting the car. I just needed a quiet place to tell him. I was surprised Alice hadn't seen this coming I guessed it was because there was no way we could have planned it.

"Bella we need to talk."He said when we reached the edge of the forest.

"What about?" I asked curiously because he didn't seem happy and if this was about me being pregnant he should sound excited and over whelmed with joy. Right?

"Bella we're leaving." He said flatly.

"Why are we leaving? Just wait a little longer." I said.

"My family and I have been here for too long, it is time we move on. Carlisle is already claiming thirty three." He said in a rushed explanation.

"Oh so when you say we . . ." I said as the pieces came together.

"I mean my family and myself. Bella, you and I are just too different. There is no way we can make this work. What happened with Jasper made me see that." I couldn't believe what was happening I thought we would be happy together as a family and now he was leaving me and our baby.

"Edward listen to me what happened with Jasper was an accident, it doesn't change anything. I still love you." I said try to make him see and understand so he wouldn't do this.

"Bella what happened just helped me to see what I already knew. That this was a fruitless effort at an impossible relationship. We can't work. I can finally see that . . .I will always love you in a way. But I can't keep trying to be something I'm not. I'm not human and I'm tired of trying to be. We're not right for each other. I can see that now." As he spoke I began to lose all feeling in my body. Edward Cullen, my world, my life didn't want me. He didn't love me.

I couldn't just tell him about the baby to make him stay. I wouldn't be able to have him here when he didn't want to be. I was not one of those people who have a baby to help a relationship. So I just said calmly and numbly: "Ok well if that's how you feel I won't try and make you stay." At the end, I could hear the sadness leak into my voice. It was uncontrollable. But he simply nodded and walked off into the forest.

Leaving me and my unborn baby alone to fend for ourselves. For the baby's sake, I would stay alive I wouldn't make it feel anymore loss before it was even born. I silently promised to never leave my baby alone or ever let anybody hurt it the way I had just been. I would protect it, no matter what.

As I walked back to the house, I realized just how much pain I was in and that I couldn't catch my breath. My body felt like _he _had taken my heart and lungs out of my body. How was I going to live without _him_? I needed_ him_. _H__e_ was everything to me; my life was nothing without _him_.

From now on my baby would be my life. I was not going to make my baby pay for what _he_ did; it wasn't the baby's fault. Even as angry and in as much pain as I was in, I knew that if _he_ had known about the baby _he_ would not have left.

I also knew that if not for trying to protect my baby, I would have killed myself. The baby was my only reason to live now.

_A/__N Well__ that's chapter one__T__ell me what you think!!__ Be nice__ this is my first full length __fanfic__ I really hope you liked it.__ My next chapter will be more of my own and less of Stepenie Meyer's. I had a lot of fun __w__riting it.__ Please excuse a__ny __spelling and grammar errors__ I'm just not good at catching the__m__ Yes__ I know it was short__ I will __w__rit__e__ more next time__ promise! Please review!!!!!!!!! _


	2. The Change

_A/_ N Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy the story!!!!!!!

Upon the Horizon

Ch. 2 The Change

When I was three months pregnant, I began to feel as though my stomach was on fire. Soon it spread to the rest of my body and I knew this pain was the same as when James had bitten me last spring. I was becoming a vampire.

The pain was almost unbearable but I knew I had to stay quiet or Charlie would come to check on me. I spent the three days in my room as quiet as I could. With the fire running through my whole body, I felt as though I were drowning in a sea of lava.

After the third day, I didn't know what to expect. I was sure I had to leave; I would miss my parents but I had to protect them. So I left Charlie a note, to say good bye.

_Dad,_

_I love you and mom, but I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore. I will miss you both so much just remember that I love you._

_Bella _

I put the note on my bed and jumped out the bathroom window into the back yard to avoid seeing anyone. I had to hunt; the venom was building in my mouth as I walked into the forest. Then I saw the elk and pounced. I bit down into its neck and drank the sweet blood. In ten minutes I was done and walking further into the forest.

Where did I go from here? I couldn't live in the forest but I couldn't go home. I needed some place where my baby and I would be safe to live in peace. I needed a place where a vampire could live secretly without being attacked. Then I had it, _he_ had mentioned it a few days before _he_ left, a place full of vampires that had been living in secret for thousands of years . . . Volterra, Italy. I didn't know how I was going to get there but that seemed like the best place to go.

I ran to the airport in Seattle and snuck onto the plane destined for Italy. Having supper human speed made all of this much easier.

After a twelve hour flight, I was there and ready to run to the gates of Volterra. When I arrived, I quickly spotted one of the nine guards of the Volturi. I didn't want to think about what I was going to say to him or what he would say to me. But I mustered up all of my courage in me. I had to do this.

"I need to speak to your masters." I said at vampire speed.

"Why do you need to speak to my masters?" He replied crudely.

"That is between me and them." He must have been impressed by my reply because he began to lead me inside the gates of the city to a big castle. We walked down a large marble hallway into a room with large wooden doors. When I stepped inside there were three vampires with chalky translucent looking skin and red eyes.

The man whose name was apparently Alec introduced me by saying: "This woman says she has private business to discuss with you."

"What would that business be?" One of the three asked.

"She said it was only for you to hear." replied Alec.

"Well we shall see what it is she wishes to speak to us about. Alec please leave us." Alec bowed and left the room.

I stepped forward toward the three ancient vampires and said. "I am Bella."

"I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius." He said as he pointed to the men on his left and right."Now what is it you wish to tell us, my dear?"

"If I show you this you have to swear not to hurt me or it. This could change a lot of things for all vampires." I said not really certain that making them swear would help at all.

"Of course not, my dear, what is it?" said Aro, who seemed to be the only one that spoke.

As I approached them, I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach which was beginning to stick out. At my now fourth month of pregnancy, you could tell what the bump was at first glance. "I'm pregnant." I said flatly as I moved my shirt back down. The three men stared at my stomach dumbfounded by the revelation I had just laid before them.

The one who Aro had pointed out as Casius seemed to have recovered first. "Well my dear that certainly does change a lot doesn't it. You will have to tell us the story of how this happened."

And so I did. I told them how I had become pregnant and how the baby inside me had caused me to change. All three of them seemed rather amazed by my story.

Then a thought quickly entered my head, maybe I could get them to stop feeding on humans since now humans had a new purpose: breeders. They could have vampire children. Why would we eat what carries our children. I could only hope that they would see it my way. I was very grateful at that moment not to be human because I would have had a tomato red blush on my cheeks I was so nervous.

"Um, could I ask you one more thing?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, Yes my dear by all means." Aro said.

"Well this might sound crazy but it seems to me humans would have more of a purpose now than just food so is there any way I could get you to stop feeding on humans." I was unsure of the reaction I would get.

The three were smiling and Aro was the first to speak. "My darling you do make a good point and that is something we appreciate greatly . . . I suppose that seeing as we would be gaining a lot by not feeding on humans, we could begin to feed on animals. But we will not make you any promises." His answer was most definitely was not what I expected.

"Wow! Really you will! Thank you."I said shocked.

"Jane would you come in here please." The young woman who entered looked a lot like the man Alec I had met before only prettier and more feminine. She had full lips and a child-like look to her; with her short hair, at first glance, she could have been a boy but she was too pretty.

"Jane, would you please show Bella to her new apartment and help her with whatever she needs." She replied to Aro's command with a slight nod.

"Thank you . . . all of you thank you so much." I said unable to truly express my gratitude.

_A/N Well I kept my promise this chapter is much longer. I will try to post chapter three as soon as I can. Please review!!!! If anyone is confused about anything that is happening feel free to ask and I will answer it in the author's note before the next chapter. :)_


	3. Fire Wall

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

Upon the Horizon

Ch.3 Fire Wall

**Things you need to know: **_**5 years have passed since Bella moved to Volterra. Her son's name is Anthony; he is now four and a half. Jane and Aro are his godparents. Bella went to school and is now a doctor/scientist working on trying to discover how she can help other vampires have children. **_

I had been looking for Heidi all day, she was supposed help me. I had been everywhere in the castle looking for her. I finally decided to go and see if Jane had seen her. When I got to her office, I didn't even bother to knock if someone was in there with her she would probably have locked the door anyway. 

"Jane have you seen Heid . . . oh sorry I'll come back later." But it was too late, _he_ had already seen me just as I had seen_ him_. Why was _he_ here? Why? I was happy. I had a good life here. Did _he_ have to come and ruin it? I had spent the years here safe and happy. I had built walls around my heart to protect myself from the memory of _him_ and those walls were about to come crashing down on top of me.

I had run half way down the corridor, when he grabbed my arm, turned me around and forced me to look at him. His face was even more beautiful than I had remembered. He looked at me as though he were staring at a ghost. 

"How did you . . . , what happened . . . when did you?" Edward said in a low murmur. I just stared back at him not sure if I should answer his question or try to run again. I knew though, that he would catch me. Then, I heard my son. 

"Mamma, mamma." Anthony yelled, as he ran down the hall. When he reached me, I picked him up. Alec was trailing just behind him. But when Alec saw the angry look on my face he turned and ran. He knew I would get him later for this.

"Mamma, look at the pretty picture I made with Marcus today." He said, as he pointed to the paper he held in his hand.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart you are a wonderful little artist." I said and kissed his forehead. Edward was just staring at us, confused, definitely not sure what to make of the two of us. His gaze was moving between me and my son.

"What's your name?" Edward asked curiously leaning over to talk to speak to my son.

"My name is Anthony." My son answered nervously; he seemed unsure of what to make of Edward, like me.

"That's a nice name; and how old are you Anthony?" Edward asked in a sweet tone but I could tell by his eyes, he was starting to put the pieces together.

"I'm four and a half. What's your name?" replied Anthony.

"My name is Edward."

"Wow, that's what mamma said my dad's name is." And that was the end, Edward knew Anthony was his.

"And where is your dad?" Edward asked but he already knew that answer. 

"I never met him. Mamma says he didn't want her but that I'm better off without him anyway. She says we don't need him, we just need each other." Anthony replied while looking a little afraid that he had said too much; but he had only repeated what I had told him.

Edward just stared at us; I could see a thousand different emotions run across his face; confusion, astonishment, fear, wonder but the one that was most obvious was pure heartbreaking pain. 

"Jane, can you please come out here and take Anthony to play for a while?" I called to her in her office where she had stayed to avoid the tension that was building in the corridor. 

"Sure Bella . . . come with Aunty Jane, sweetie ok." Jane said sweetly; as I handed Anthony over to her.

"Bella, you don't understand." Edward said sadly once Anthony was out of ear shot.

"Oh Edward, I understand perfectly. " I screamed at him and turned to walk away but once again he caught me.

"He's my son." Edward said angrily.

"Yes, Edward, yes Anthony is y_our_ son but by genes only and by nothing else." I replied crudely.

"Bella, how could you not tell me we had a son? Bella, he's my son too!" Edward yelled at me.

"Because Edward, if you don't want me than you don't want Anthony and I don't want to have you around just because he's yours. I shouldn't be forced to look at your face just because we share a son. Now just leave us alone. We are happy here. This is our home." I screamed back at him now completely furious. He didn't catch me this time, as I walked away, because I used my power of illusion to trap him in a wall of fire. But as I ran down the corridor, I heard him whimper my name over and over.

_A/N Well there you go! I hope you all liked it! Review! Chapter 4 will be up soon; cause I already wrote it but I like to space things out a bit! Lmao! Review or I will make you wait even longer: ) Lmao!_


	4. The Reunion

_A/N Ok just cause I'm so nice I'm posting chapter four now and because I love the reviews. But chapter five is not written so you will have to wait a while. Enjoy and __**REVIEW!**_

Upon the Horizon 

Ch.4 Reunion

Yesterday had been horrible. Having to see him again was all most unbearable. I could only hope he had listened and had gone home. But when I answered a knock on my door, it held behind it all of the Cullen's. This was not what I had expected at all and I was mad, very, very mad. Would it have killed him to just leave us alone no he had to piss me off. 

"What is wrong with you? I tell you to leave us alone so you decide to bombard us with your family? Do you want me to kill you? We are most certainly more equally matched now." I said focusing my anger on Edward and not I his family it was not there fault.

"Oh Bella dear, we were just hoping to see Anthony. If you don't mind, that is." Esme spoke kindly. How could I ever say no to her? She was the sweetest person I had ever met.

"Fine, then come in." I said coldly. I closed the door behind them. And I was very grateful that Anthony was out with Alec for the day so he would not have to see the fight I was surely about to have with Edward. As we sat on the couch, the silence became unbearable. Esme was the first to break it.

"Where is Anthony?"

"He went out with Alec for the day he will be back around three o'clock." I said as nicely as could.

"Bella dear, how long have you been living here?" Esme spoke again. 

"A little over four and a half years." I said.

"How were you changed?" Carlisle asked going for the more scientific question.

"Anthony began to produce venom when I was about three months pregnant. The venom began to spread through my body and I changed . . . of course the change was very unique." The stared at me curiously but I kept going before they could ask for details. "My body still ages. I have a unique cell structure that runs through my veins it is made up of venom, the blood I drink and my harder than average cells."

"Well that is interesting." Carlisle mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

"I have spent the last year and a half studying my body. It is a very good job to have and I do enjoy it. I hope to someday come up with a way to help vampire women have children but as of now I have nothing." I said sadly.

"Ok, ok now that that's over with, tell us about Anthony." Alice said excitedly.

"Well, Anthony is four and a half. He loves to draw. He is incredibly smart and loving. I could never have asked for a better gift." I said proudly as I spoke of my son.

"What does he know about me?" Edward asked clearly upset about something.

"He knows your name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said sharply.

"And. . ." Edward said angrily.

"And nothing; why should I tell him anything about you? " I asked in a harsh tone.

"Because I'm his father because he has I right to know who I am." Edward screamed at me.

"He does know who you are, that just happens to be all he knows. " I said back in an evil voice.

"You told him he was better off without me." With those words I heard the sadness leak into his anger.

"Yes I told him that because we are both better off without you. " I screamed. At those words he didn't know what to say. I felt like crying (if I could) but I had to stay strong and stand my ground.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I never meant hurt you." Edward said the pain was clear in his voice.

"Well it's a little late now, don't you think? " I said flatly.

"I know I was wrong and that you may never be able to forgive me but I would still like to be able to know my son . . . Please." Edward said.

"No, I have spent the last four and a half years trying to protect him and me from what happened. I can't let you just burst into our lives like this. I can't take it." I was so close to cracking. 

"Fine, Bella, I will leave you alone from now on but please don't punish my family for what I did. Don't keep them away from Anthony too. They deserve to know him." Edward said, giving up on arguing me. 

"Fine, your family can see him but you get out now and don't come back." I said not wanting to hurt the rest of the Cullen's for the pain _he_ had caused me. _He_ walked to the door and left. 

"You can't keep Edward from his son."The door closed and Alice jumped up to defend her brother. 

"I can and I will; it takes more than genetics to make a parent and I am Anthony's parent not Edward." I said wanting to get my point across. "Now I have work to do, you can come back and see Anthony at three o'clock. He should be back by then."

"Thank you Bella. We'll be back . . . but can you just reconsider letting Edward see Anthony. I know that he hurt you but he deserves the chance to know his son. Esme said; I simple nodded because if I had tried to speak my voice would have cracked. This was reunion is really taking a toll on me. 


	5. The Lullaby

_A/N Here is the long awaited chapter 5. Thank you for all your reviews. You will have chapter 6 as soon as I have 15 reviews. Enjoy. _

Upon the Horizon

Ch.5 The Lullaby

Anthony walked through the door with a huge smile on his face, he was such a happy little boy and he looked like a mini Edward, which was a wonderful and terrible thing. I love my son but it's hard sometimes to see Edwards face in Anthony's all the time.

The Cullen's showed up at three o'clock as they said they would _without_ Edward. Anthony seemed a little over whelmed by the many strange faces staring at him.

"Mamma who are all of these people, why are they here?" Anthony asked shakily.

"Um sweetheart these are mommies friends don't worry they won't hurt you. They just want to talk to you and play with you. Ok." I said reassuringly to my son.

"Ok but mamma that one" he said pointing at Emmet. "looks really, really scary." At that the whole room started to crack up. But I quickly sobered up to reassure my son.

"Sweetie I promise you that at Emmet will not hurt you he is like on very, very big teddy bear. And I am cretin that there is not one person in this room who doesn't love you with their whole heart you are completely safe here . . . this is your family." As I said it I realized it was true they were his family.

"Oh Bella." Esme breathed.

"Yeah kid we won't hurt you we all think your pretty special and we like you a lot." Emmet said trying to make Anthony feel better. He really was a teddy bear.

"Yeah and let's be honest we all know Emmet is like five years old he just looks like he's eighteen." Rosalie added.

"Hey I'm at least ten." Emmet said in his defense. The whole room started laughing again.

"Let's all sit on the couch and talk." I said still laughing.

"Anthony what do you do for fun?" Carlisle asked like the grandfather he was in a lot of ways to Anthony or that he would be once Anthony had a chance to get to know him. I could tell they were all going to start asking questions. They were curious.

"Well I like to draw, paint, read and hang out with my family we all have so much. Every two weeks we go on hunting trips and mamma always tells me stories before I go to bed. She's the best mom ever." He said smiling up at me. If I were human I would have been blushing because of his compliments but instead I just kissed the top of his head.

"What are the stories about that she tells you?" Alice asked curiously. She must have wanted to know if any were about her.

"Mamma tells me about here old family and about this guy who tried to kill her and how her friends saved her life just in time that is my favorite." He said not knowing the people in this room were the ones who had saved my life.

"Anthony these are my friends from the story there the ones who saved me."

"Wow really that's so cool that story is awesome. Which one of you sucked out the venom stuff out because that was like the coolest part?" As Anthony asked that question I realized that one of the people who loved him most was missing. Edward may not love me but I know he loves Anthony how could he not. Even if I didn't want to admit it Edward was Anthony's father and Edward had never really met his son and yet I knew he loved Anthony. How could I stop my son from knowing his father? I couldn't. So I got up.

"Where is Edward?" I asked. I had to go and get him.

"He's out side he didn't really want to be too far away or to break the promise he made you." Jasper said speaking for the first time. Jasper must have known how what I said to Edward had hurt him and it came out in his voice.

"Ok." I said on my way out the door. There he was slouched down on the wall with his eyes closed in the hall way he looked as if it had been months since he had last hunted, which oddly I had not noticed before. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't look up when I got to him.

"I was wrong Anthony is your son you should be able to know him and love him. What I said yesterday was selfish and so was not telling you I was pregnant even if I was upset and hurt and betrayed; he is your son." I needed to shut up what I had just said was pissing me off and that was probably not a good thing. He just stared at me for a minute he looked utterly confused by what I said. Then his face went smooth (and gorgeous) and he stood up still staring at me.

"Thank you." He said following me back to my apartment.

"Anthony sweetie can you come here I want you to meet some body." Anthony was there in an instant. (He could give some full grown vampires a run for their money he was so fasted.)

"Who is it mamma?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Anthony this is the one who sucked the venom out on me . . . this is your father." Those words sounded so corny coming out of my mouth and my God I had no idea how he was going to react to this.

"Mamma I thought that he left us and that he did not want us . . . why is he here?" Anthony asked clearly referring to all the times I had said Edward had left me and that we did not need him. Out of the corner if my eye I saw Edward flinch as if Anthony's words caused him physical pain. Well it served him right his leaving had caused me a lot of physical pain.

I leaned down to be at eye level with him. "Honey he left me not you and I think that you should get to know him because I know that he would never leave you ok. Just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. I never really gave him the chance to. So be nice and forget what I said just talk to him." I needed him to understand but he is four and a half there is only so much he can. And now I'm going back on everything I've ever told him. "Now go over on the couch and play nice with him, Anthony."

I was so tense from the stress of what I had just done. Then I felt a wave of cam go through the room and I nodded my head at Jasper in hanks.

"So Anthony do you like to play sports?" Edward asked he was so nervous, so out of place and yet that is really where he should have been all along next to his son.

"Yeah Felix, Alec, Dimitri and I play sports all the time. Most of the time we wrestle and they tackle me to the ground it is so much fun. They never let me win they always say that is they let me win it would make me go soft." Anthony said he seemed to be worming up to Edward which was good.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked it seemed like he was trying to ask the questions to things he would have known if he had been here. . . he was making up for lost time. Or so I guessed.

"I want to be like mamma I want to be a doctor and a scientist. Mamma does the coolest stuff but she is always upset when her experiments don't work." Anthony replied.

"What's your favorite color?" Emmet asked.

"Black is my favorite color?"

"Wow just like Edward; weird." Emmet replied with a low chuckle.

"Ok for the thousandth time black is not a color." I told them all. I had been telling Anthony that black was not a color since he first decided that a year ago. When I was with Edward I would tell him the same thing. Like father like son.

"Yes it is!" Edward and Anthony both said at the same time.

"Fine whatever I give up on you two." I said smiling.

_Four hours later. (Nothing really happened.)_

"Anthony sweet heart its eight o'clock time to get ready for bed. Don't worry you and Edward can play again tomorrow." I said smiling at the two of them they looked good together. They looked right.

"Ok, good night I'll see you tomorrow." Anthony said to the rest of the Cullens who were still sitting on the couch.

"Go on I'll come in and tuck you in; in a minute ok. I just had to talk to Edward for a minute." He ran off into his room and I stared at Edward. God I had missed him but he didn't need to know that he just had to know his son. "So what do you think of him?"

"He is amazing not that I expected many thing less" I had to smile at that Edward seemed to really love Anthony and why shouldn't he Anthony is a great kid. "Anthony is a lot like you." And at that I just rolled my eyes.

"Mamma are you coming?" Anthony screamed from his room.

"Yes baby Edward and I are coming." I said smiling at Edward. "Come on Edward you're his dad I think you should get to do this . . . besides I think he's starting to like you."

"Yeah I think he might like me too but do you like me?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

Yes God dam it I love you with my whole heart. And I really wanted to say it but I couldn't I could not be weak I would not be weak. So I said . . . "No but I can tolerate you for Anthony's sake. Not that it really matters to you any way." Did he honestly expect me to not be pissed that he had left did he think that he was forgiven . . . far from it he was going to have to be really, really good if he wanted me to like him much less trust him. But love him I had never stopped; not that it mattered he didn't love me any way.

"Of course it matters to me Bella." He said raising his hand up to my face but he wasn't dumb enough to put it to my face no Edward maybe many things but he was not stupid. God knows what I would have done to his hand had it come even a fraction of an inch closer.

I walked in to Anthony's room leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you. Sleep well." I saw Edward go over and sit on the rocking chair in the corner. Then he did it . . . he started to hum; hum my lullaby. I tried to be strong but that I could not handle of all the things in the world I could not survive hearing that lullaby. So I walked . . . no I ran out of the room.

_A/N Review is you want chapter 6!!_


	6. Blame

_A/N I swear I will never require reviews again you guys hit the quota in two days. I'm really glad you liked it. It may be awhile before I post chapter 7 because I'm starting finals this week and I'm graduating in three weeks so I'm a little swamped. I'm also trying to write my own book (for more details go to my profile) and I'm taking a writing class to improve my writing to bear with me for the next month! OK!! Thank you. _

Upon the Horizon

Ch.6 Blame

After I ran out of Anthony's room Edward followed quickly he saw the distressed expression on my face but must have decided not to ask me about it because he just went back to the couch. I followed back half a second later.

_Mindless small talk till about two thirty in the morning._

"Moooooooooooommm" I heard Anthony cry from his room within milliseconds I was in his room. I saw a male vampire with my son in his arms. I lunged forward to grab the vampire but he was gone. Edward had picked a piece of paper up off the bed it was a note. I took it from Edward's hands and read it.

_You didn't really think you would get away with killing the love of my life now did you. Well you're not. Come to where we first met by five o'clock tomorrow if you want your son back. Feel free to bring an army I have my own._

_Victoria _

I ran screaming down the corridor.

"Jane, Heidi, Alec, Demitri, Felix" They were soon assembled in front of me with concerned faces. "Someone kidnapped Anthony we have to go to Washington to get him. Felix, Demitri go get the plain ready; Heidi go tell Aro, Marcus, and Casius where we are going and what happened then meet us on the roof."

"Bella its ok we'll get him back." Jane said reassuringly as she rubbed my back; I nodded my head shakily.

"Were coming to." I turned to see all the Cullen's behind me; Edward had spoken. I wasn't going to argue. Why should I?

"Fine follow me to the roof we're taking the jet." I said then leading them up. When we got there everyone else was waiting for us, Felix was ready for takeoff. Once we were in the air I stood up to tell everyone the plan.

"Ok, when we get off the plain we need to go to the clearing. Victoria will be waiting for us she claims to have an army which is fine because we have one of our own. You can take out whoever you want but Victoria is mine." I said her name with as much venom as I could possibly muster up. "She is going to pay for this."

The plane ride was the longest eight hours of my life. No one said anything really we were all nervous and nothing anyone said could comfort me. Jane sat next to me rubbing my back the whole time trying to keep me calm.

The instant the plane landed we were all rushing to get out. We didn't bother to take a car; we could run faster than any car could drive. I could barely keep myself from destroying everything around me. Anthony was dead, I didn't know what I would do he was my life; he was the only thing keeping me alive as it was.

It took us only half an hour to get to the clearing but it felt like a life time. When we were a mile away we could smell _them. _ There were at least ten of them but there were twelve of us we could easily take them. I ran into the clearing and immediately spotted Anthony in an iron bar cage behind Victoria; I was growling furiously Victoria was going to die.

I ran right at her holding her arms down and sinking my teeth hard into her throat ripping out a huge chunk. I could tell I was really pissing her off but that was the point. Now it was time to take advantage of my ability I multiplied myself by ten she now had to fight off ten of me all going after her. We all lunged at once I went for her neck the most vulnerable part and painful. I wanted her to suffer.

In defense Victoria dug her nails down my back it hurt like hell but I didn't even flinch I just ripped her head off which had only been just barely hanging on. The hard part was over I left my clones to finish her off the rest of the way while I ran to my unconscious son who was trapped behind Victoria now that she was out of my way I could get to him.

I quickly opened the cage and gently pulled him out, he was still breathing thank God. He started to wake up and I just held him close to me.

"It's of Anthony, it's all over she won't hurt you again." I said reassuringly to me baby.

"Mamma." He said over and over into my shoulder crying.

"I know, I know she won't ever hurt you again. Mommy will protect you I'm so sorry I let this happen." I just wanted to make him feel better but I didn't know what to say I felt helpless.

I picked us both up off the ground and turned toward everyone else they were all assembled around us. All the vampires had been put into the fire and there was now a thick incense smell all around us. I made my clones vanish there was now only one Bella.

I motioned for everyone to start heading back to the airport. I cradled Anthony in my arms it wasn't long before he stopped crying and just put his head in my shoulder. He was asleep by the time we got to the plain; I laid him down on one of the chairs so he could rest.

"Wonder how she found me after all this time." I said wondering aloud as I got to the area where everyone else was seated.

"Bella this is all my fault she's been following me for the past six years hopping to get to you. When she found out about Anthony she thought it was the perfect way to hurt us both. I'm so sorry Bella." I could hear the regret and sorrow in Edwards every word he hadn't meant to do this.

"Edward this is not your fault she probably would have found some other way to get to me eventually." As much as I wanted to blame him I couldn't he didn't deserve the blame this time.

_A/N Many of you wanted to know how I came up with the idea and the truth is that I took all the things I didn't like about other Edward left and Bella was pregnant stories and I made this one based on how I thought they should go. I hope you liked this chapter. Hope to post soon keep your fingers crossed!! ___


	7. Scares

_A/N I passed all my finals and I graduated. Thank you for being patient with me. The only thing I didn't get done was my work on my own book which I really want to get done. Well I will eventually so here you go this is chapter 7 there will only be one more chapter but I have some other ideas I think you guys will like._

**Upon the Horizon**

**Ch. 7 Scares **

I turned back to go to Anthony when I heard several 'gasps' comes from behind me; I turned to look at everyone.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Bella dear your back it's all cut up." Esme said still glaring at me.

"How could you not feel that ... it looks really bad? Owe!" Felix said. I just shrugged. I didn't feel it not really well not until they mentioned it now it kind of hurt.

"You know it's not the worst of the scars I've got." There was no elaboration required Felix understood. "Besides it will heal eventually all scars do on the outside anyway." I wasn't sure if I was the only one who noticed the double meaning in my word.

_6 hours later back at the castle. _

Anthony fell asleep just as we landed so I carried him home and put him in bed. I turned to see Edward staring at me from the door way. I just walked past him. That seemed to really hurt him.

"Bella you are going to have to talk to me eventually. Please I'm begging you just please talk to me." Edward said pleading with me. But he was right I would have to talk to him sooner or later we were going to have to work out our parenting arrangements.

"Fine Edward what do you want to talk about? How you left me to raise our son by myself, or how when you left I didn't want to live because you ripped my heart out and took it with you when you left me 

standing there that day. Is that what you want to talk about?" I could see as I spoke how his face cringed away from my words he looked as though I had ripped out _his_ heart.

"Well we can start there . . . let's I need to explain that to you I want you to know the truth." Edward said back.

"Fine explain, I'm listening." I said.

"Bella I have always and will always love you the way I feel about you will never change. I left because I wanted to protect you after what happened with Jasper I just couldn't keep risking your life. I left to protect you and that is all I have ever wanted to do, protect you." The love and compassion in his eyes almost killed me maybe he really did care. I wanted to believe him I really did but I didn't want to get hurt again.

"That's all well and good but I just don't know if I can believe you it was hard for me when you left I just couldn't deal with it if you were lying to me know. I mean you could just be doing this because of Anthony, I mean if you think that I wouldn't let you see him. I would let you I would never try to keep him away from you your his father." I stopped talking; I'd been rambling on about nothing because I hadn't been sure what to say at all. This was all so confusing.

I spent the last five years believing that he didn't love me, that he was avoiding me, that he didn't want me. Now he was telling me he loved me, that he had always loved me. How was I supposed to deal with this I didn't know whether to trust my heart or me head.

"Bella I love you and if you love me you will see that I love you to; I know I broke your faith and trust in me but I need you to find it again. Bella I need you to love me, to know how much I love you I never meant to hurt you." Edward was begging for my forgiveness and what I wouldn't give to forgive him I just didn't know how to do it.

"Edward I love you more than you can ever know but I'm just so scared of being hurt again. I'll try and see if I can learn to trust you again but it took me a while to live again after you left it wouldn't be hard for you to completely destroy me if you left again. When Anthony was born I loved him I really did but even as a baby he looked like you and it hurt so badly to look at him my chest burned with a fire so strong every time I did." I had never told anyone that even now it was easy to talk to Edward things just flowed out when I was with him.

"Thank you Bella I suppose that's all I can really ask for anyway after what I did to you. You need to understand though I should never have left it was the biggest mistake of my very long life not just because of Anthony but because my life is nothing without you I may not have thought I had a soul before I met you but I found a part of it when I first saw you and without you I'm more empty than I was before." He leaned over to cup my cheek his hand felt good on my face it felt right. He gave me half hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

A piece of my hair fell in front of my face something Edward had always felt the impulse to fix by pushing it behind my ear. And so he did what he did what I expected he moved it back behind my ear. As he did this his fingers brushed agents the scares on my neck that I normally required my hair to keep hidden from the world.

"Bella where did you get these scars on your neck they look painful. Who did this to you?" Edward looked beyond angry I could tell he was trying to control his voice. He was obviously contemplating how he could kill the person who had done this to me; it was nice to have him here to protect me. Little did he know though that the one responsible was his own son.

"It was Anthony but before you freak out let me explain." I said as I lead him over to the couch this was going to be a long story we might as well sit.

"Ok, Bella explain why our son did this to you." Now Edward was really upset not just angry that someone we love had done this.

"When Anthony was born he was hungry like all babies are but he didn't like human food and when I tried animal blood he wouldn't eat that either. I was worried he would die or something I was really starting to get scared when this idea or maybe it was instinct I don't really know but I thought maybe he needed my blood. So I cut myself and well it worked he drank and didn't get sick or anything." I was glad to be able to share this with Edward to share our son. He needed to know these things.

"Didn't that hurt you to have him drink from you to cut yourself?" He didn't like the idea that I would hurt myself.

"Yes it did but it kept him alive when he was two and a half he started hunting on animals with my help of course. Doing that did mean that I had to hunt like three times a day but it was worth it." I really hope he understood this because no one else ever did, well except Felix.

"How did you do that by yourself? I should have been there Bella I should have helped you I missed everything the good and the bad." This time he didn't try to hide the pain in his voice it rang loud and clear.

"Edward you didn't mean to not be there and you did it with the best of intentions. Besides I didn't do it by myself it is hard when you're in pain to hold a baby to your neck or wrist so Felix always helped me everyone else thought I was nuts for doing it. So I wasn't alone, and I know you well enough that you would never have let me do that to myself no matter how necessary it was." He knew I was right.

"That's what you ment before when you were talking to Felix about scares."

"Bella I just can't stand to see you in pain you are such a beautiful person inside and out you should never have to hurt and the thought that I caused you pain or that I wasn't there to help you threw the pain it makes me sick to my core. I swear to you I will never be the cause of you pain again and I will make certain that you never feel pain again." The sincerity in his voice almost killed me it was so deep strong and purely heart felt. I really did love him and maybe just maybe he loved me to he really did love me too.

Leaving because he thought it would help me didn't seem like an un Edward type thing to do he always did dumb things that he thought would help, but so did I.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot." I smiled I really wanted to kiss him but that seemed like giving in to me and that was not something I wanted to do. But I would give in sooner or later.

_A/N There you go please review._


	8. Farfetched

**Upon the Horizon**

Ch. 8 Farfetched

"Come with me Edward I want to see something." I said as I lead him into my lab I just had to see if I was right.

"Bella what are we doing?" He was just smiling like a child in a candy store how odd.

"Where going to see if you're still immortal because I'm not I want to know if Anthony changed anything. I still age but I'm also a vampire it's kind of like we both got what we wanted." We both smiled at that. "Now don't move this is going to hurt a little bit but I'll be careful not to take too much." I said as I took the scalpel to his arm.

He cringed away from me as the small blade pierced his skin; he's kind of adorable when he's venerable.

"Ok Edward it's all over you can look now." I said holding back a laugh.

"You know Bella it's a nice idea but the odds that I could go from immortal to mortal over night if kind of farfetched." I could hear that he wanted to believe it but he was the kind of person who needed proof.

"So are a lot of things like Anthony's existence that doesn't make them imposable." I put the sample onto the microscope plate and looked through the lends and moved it to a stronger setting ant then I saw exactly what I had thought. Edward had cells and they were multiplying right before my eyes. He was mortal.

"Well Edward like it or not I was right you're mortal now too." This was good I think it made me happy and Edward didn't seem to mind.

"Bella how did this happen I can't believe this it's amazing?"

"It's almost like you're body knew that you were a part of something greater than yourself so it made you more like a regular parent. Kind of like you gave your immortality to Anthony." That made senesce to me.

"Anthony is the best part of both of us and I know that I only have you to thank for that he is the greatest thing that I have ever helped to make and the purest. He is a beautiful person just like his mother." I wanted to cry Edward was such a wonderful person that's why Anthony is it wasn't just me.

"You know Edward you should take Anthony out for the day and just spend time with him by yourself I know he would like that and I have a meeting today anyway so I wouldn't be able to take care of him and then Carlisle and I were going to do some research." I said.

"Where could we go?" Right he doesn't know his way around.

"There's a park in the yard Aro had it built so Anthony could go to the park whenever he wanted. You too will have privacy it's his favorite place to go. He'll show you where it is." Edward would probably like it to it was a beautiful place.

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome. Now go wake him up I have to get ready for work and clean myself up." I said hurrying out the door because I was in a rush I was not ready for this meeting at all.

_A/N I wasn't planning on doing this from anyone's point of view but Bella's but this had to be done, so here are Anthony and Edward at the park from Edwards point of view._

_**EPOV**_

Bella was right Anthony did look a lot like me. He was sitting in the sand box playing but he wasn't saying anything. It was like being with Bella always wishing I could know what they were thinking.

"Are you afraid of me?" He was a kid blunt might work.

"No, I like you. You're nice and in the stories you were always the hero so I'm happy I got to meet you." That made me glad; even if I'm not a hero at least he doesn't hate me.

"Why don't you talk to me then? I really do want to get to know you. I'm your father and want to be your dad." I said.

"I don't have a daddy. I always wanted one but I never told Mommy. I think it would make her more sad. I don't like it when she's sad 'cause then it makes me sad." Anthony picks up on emotions really well; he and Jasper were going to get along great.

"Why is your mom sad, Anthony?" Not that I didn't know that answer already but I wondered what he thought.

"I think it's because she loves you and you left, that made her sad. Sometimes she cries and then all my aunts and uncles take me away so I don't really know why she cries for sure but that makes sense to me. Why did you leave Mommy anyway? I know she says it's 'cause you didn't love her but l don't think that's true." He knows that I love Bella even after what she's told him this kid is incredible.

"Anthony the truth is I left because I was stupid and I thought that I was protecting her by leaving. In the end, I hurt her more." He looked up at me with big butterscotch eyes that just made me melt; how in the world could a monster like me have helped create this angel . . . not without the help of his mother who is the queen of all angels and my heart.

"That was dumb 'cause my mommy loves you and I bet she still does, besides I like you." He liked me that had to count for something.

"I hope you and Mommy get married then I could have a regular family."

"I would be glad if she would just forgive me."

"She will." He said with a smile maybe he knew something I didn't.

"Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome Daddy." He called me Daddy I'm his dad. That was amazing. That was the most beautiful word in the world.

"I love you Anthony. Do you know that? You are the greatest thing I have ever helped create and I don't deserve you or your mother but I'm going to do everything I can to be deserving of you both." He had no idea how much he and Bella meant to me.

"Ok, Daddy." As he said that he got up and put his hands around my neck and his head on my shoulder. My son loved me. How could this be happening? I'm a father. I'm_ his_ father.

I stood up and headed back to Bella's apartment with my son in my arms.

**BPOV**

I was just leaving my lab when Anthony and Edward came in. Edward had Anthony in his arms. I could tell Anthony felt safe with Edward just based on the smile he had on.

"Hi mamma I had lots of fun, daddy and I played at the park." Daddy, so Edward was daddy now?

"Well I'm glad you had fun." I really was. They should be happy together.

"Yeah I like playing with daddy."

"That's good because he's not going anywhere." Edward looked shocked that I had said that. Anthony jumped out of Edwards arms and grabbed his hand pulling him over toward me. He took my hand in his other.

"This is how it should be." Anthony said then putting my hand in Edwards.

I looked into Edwards eyes and saw what I had always wanted a future with him. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. When we broke apart I moved my lips to his ear and whispered: "I love you, I always have and always will."

"Bella you are my light and my life I will always be with you. I love you." He whispered into my ear. In that moment my heart became whole again.

_**The End **_

_A/N Please review! I'm going to get working on some other stories and my own book so keep your eyes open!!_


	9. Chapter 9

I know we all hate these but I need you guys to really decide which story you want a sequel to so please VOTE!! I will be posting which ever you chose for the sequel around Christmas. Please vote and tell me what you want and also what you think the stories should contain. I really want your opinions!!!


End file.
